NPCs
Hell Fire's Watch Kamarc Dark skinned and extremely muscular, bald man in his mid to late 30's. Is almost always seen wearing thick studded leather armor that glows with enchantment in the correct light, or under the influence of a detect magic spell. Hardly ever carries a weapon within the Hell Fire's Watch compound yet one of the few times you have seen him fight was in sparring against a more experience group, which he single-handedly defeated with nothing more than a training sword. It is pretty obvious that there is more than meets the eye with him. High ranking member of the Hell Fire's Watch. Seems to maintain an advisory position to Soleviss also held by 3-4 other masters. Each master is responsible for a number of mercenary groups and has almost full control over them. Therefore, other masters have little to no control over groups that are not theirs, other than demanding the respect of a master. Also seems to hold some sort of position in the Order of the Sacred Flame, or whichever secret organization that opposed the spread of Vecna and the Wyrmes. Soleviss Light skinned but tanned from years of exposure to the elements. In his late 50's or early 60's he sports a tangle of salt and pepper hair on his head. He has never worn armor or practiced with his masters or students, however his loose fitting fine clothes and robes struggle to hide his adventuring figure from years ago. He must be a great fighter and leader to command such respect from all of the masters, some of which are quite brash. Leader/owner of the Hell Fire's Watch. Also maintains a key position in the secret organization against Vecna. Commands respect in what ever situations he finds himself in yet has seemingly boundless patience. Not a single person can corraborate any story where Soleviss has lost his temper or turned to anger. Academy Arcana Tyrel Thin, frail looking elf man somewhere in his 600's (70's human years). Wears thinning snow white hair and a lengthy white beard befitting his position as Grandmaster of the Academy Arcana. Although he has appeared only a few times he is always wearing exquisite embroidered robes with more pockets than any person could count contained his spell components. Must contain great power with his willingness to identify most magical items free of charge. Grandmaster of the Academy Arcana. Also maintains a key position in the secret organization against Vecna. Have spent little time with him, although his opinions were quite respected in the Sacred Order meeting. Either he is very wise or very formitable, some say it is better to not find out. Order of the Sacred Flame Able (AKA: Old Man) A man seemingly early to age, sporting olive skin and grey hair with a carefully trimmed beard. His rank in the Order of the Sacred Flame is not high enough to allow him entrance into the secret meeting which he delivered the party to, or he was busy with other things. He was originally found locked in a tiny cell within a shrine to Vecna where human sacrifices were taking place. Brought the party to the Order headquaters where he and another Order member revived Michael, the son of the cloth merchant. Since meeting the first time, he has repaired his religious garb and wears it always. Controls religious magics granted by his deity Lathander, yet the power of his abilities is unknown. He was trusted enough to seemingly adventure on his own yet his actual rank within the organization is unclear. He is quite obviously more than just an initiate. Horlan Dwarven man with thick and tangled red hair and braided beard. About 150-200 years old (45-50 human years). Provided some useful information about the spread of Vecna and the code in the letter and book found in Cairnholm but knows little more about the Accountants than anyone else. Self-declared leader of the Order of the Sacred Flame within Giant's Gap. Most likely commands high level powers possibly granted by his deity Mielikki. Was respected in the secret meeting yet the other members, specifically Soleviss and Tyrel, seemed to do the majority of the speaking. Wyrme Family Thornbolt Wyrme 450 year old (early 50's human years) Drow father figure of the Wyrmes in Cairnholm. Wears well fitting purple, maroon and black silk clothing over a well kept and ornate leather vest. Sports a slender blade at his hip, slightly wider and more robust than a rapier but nowhere near the size of a longsword. Loves his architecture, especially Drow architecture. Devote follower of Vecna and involved in some nefarious plans to raise the dead and experiment on the living. Matriarch Wyrme 450 year old (early 50's human years) Drow matriach of the Wyrme family. Successor to the first generation of Drow to found the town of Cairnholm. Seemingly young enough for the 1st generation to still be leading the family but not enough is known about Drow culture and lifespan to make any assumptions. Wears skin tight black and maroon leather covered by a revealing silk gown, and carries a whip at her side. Devote follower of Vecna and involved in some nefarious plans to raise the dead and experiment on the living. Rosethorn Wyrme 50 year old (10 human years) daughter to Thornbolt and matriarch Wyrme. Seems to have very few duties in the household other than to be a happy child. However, is extremely polite. Durston Wyrme 20 year old (4 human years) son of Thornbolt and matriarch Wyrme. Quite reserved but is inseparable from his surprisingly lifelike and disturbing stuffed teddy bear. Seems to have very few duties in the household other than to be a happy child. Escher Wyrme Eldest son of Thornbolt and matriarch Wyrme, around 250 (late 20's early 30's human years). Seems to be placed in charge of much of the daily routines and at least some of the dungeon duties. Dresses similar to his father and also carries a slender sword at his hip. Devote follower of Vecna and involved in some nefarious plans to raise the dead and experiment on the living. Liliana Wyrme Eldest daughter of the Wyrmes at 85 years old (16 human years). Focuses heavily on becoming strong and wielding her acquired magical talents. Similar to her mother she dresses in skin tight, revealing leather and silk. Along with her magic, she uses any weapon she can hold in both hands and exert her immense strength with. Devote follower of Vecna and involved in some nefarious plans to raise the dead and experiment on the living. The Accountants An illusive and unknown group of entities that exist outside of the 12 planes. Almost nothing is known about them and even less of that is backed by evidence. Even among organizations that believe in them much contention remains as to whether they are truly outside the 12 planes. Home Category:NPCs